


Bathtub Drabble

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries something new with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Drabble

## Bathtub Drabble

by Rafes Panda

The hunk and the pretty boy aren't mine. Poop. :|

Rafe/Jim, erotic asphyxiation with drowning. If this bothers you, step away slowly. ;)

* * *

Bathtub Drabble  
By Panda 

"Jim? What the fuck... are you doing?" Rafe asked, unable to cover the slight tremor in his voice. He faught with the cords binding his wrists behind his back, and felt the same bindings at his ancles. He strained to see through the black sleep-mask that covered his eyes. He shivered when he recieved no aswer, and the cooling porcelin under his bound wrists slowly began to warm with his body heat. "This isn't a joke anymore..." he ground out, continuing to twist the cords around his sore wrists. 

"No. This is far from a joke." a cold voice replied, just before a metal grating sound echoed through the room and water started pouring in the tub. Rafe shivered hard as the warm liquid swirled around him, filling a couple inches in a minute. He jumped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, a hand that forced him to lay back down on his back, effectively halting his moving wrists under him. The other hand gripped his lifeless cock and stroked it hard, causing him to groan brokenly. 
    
    
            "Fuck, Jimmmm... Please, man."
            "Silence. Just relax. It'll all be over soon," Jim replied in a low sultry voice. Rafe could feel his muscles easing at the tone 
    

and the slow rubbing over his cock, which was now becoming interested in the attentions. Rafe sighed and felt the water rise to his hairline at the back of his neck. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and a small content smile crossed his lips. He jumped when a mental image flashed accross his mind of the last time these very same words and motions had taken place. Jim chuckled as if knowing what Rafe's jump of surprise was all about. "That's right, my pet. You know exactly..." Jim said slowly. 

"I kn-know?" Rafe stammered, his toes curling. He struggled a bit to push at the bottom of the tub as the water rose to the sides of his face. A fist twisted brutally in his hair and pulled the top half of his body out of the water, leaving him gasping from the pain. 

"You're going to have the time of your _life_ ," Jim growled in his ear, voice deadly-silent. Rafe trembled and swallowed hard. His cock twitched in anticipation. Another sound of grating as one of the knobs was turned, making the water pouring out almost ice cold. As the warmer water Rafe was in turned colder, he shivered violently. 
    
    
            "J-jim? Wh-why's it so c-cold?" he stammered through chattering teeth.
            "Cold water slows the heartbeat, preserves..." Jim replied calmly. Rafe felt a shiver up his spine that wasn't from the cold. 
    A warm tongue snaked out and swirled in his ear, then bit down hard on the earlobe, making him cry out shortly.
            After a few more long minutes, the tub was full enough that the waterline was to Rafe's shoulders, even with Jim still 
    

holding him up. The faucets were turned roughly off, and Rafe trembled again in the silence and tepid waters he floated in. A fist encircled his cock again, stroking it from root to tip until it was semi-hard. Rafe was too busy shivering and worrying to become too aroused, but that didn't deterr Jim. 

"Please, J-jim... Please, wh-what are y-you... g-going to d-do?" Rafe shuddered, knowing deep in his gut exactly what was going to happen. 

"You trust me." It was a statement rather than a question, and Rafe opened his mouth to reply, unable to nod with the fist in his hair. Before he could voice his affirmative, his head was forced under the surface, his mouth filling with the cold water, making him choke from the shock of the sudden movement. Rafe struggled with the instinct to inhale and squirmed under the water, shouting and sending bubbles bursting from his mouth. He was yanked back out seconds later, but it had felt like eternity. He gasped and cried out, his jaw set with the shivers wracking his body. 
    
    
            "Jim! Please! No m-more!" he begged, arching his back as much as he could.
            "You know you want this, baby. Now shut up and take it!" Jim shouted, his fingers tightening even more in Rafe's hair. 
    

Rather than dare to speak again, Rafe sucked in a breath and held it, ready when his head was again forced underwater. He clenched his teeth and kicked his legs after several seconds, small air bubbles forcing their way out past his lips. The fist pulled him up again, and he gasped for a long moment, filling his lungs with fresh air. Rafe didn't speak, but still twisted at the cords around his now numb hands and wrists. 

A few more seconds passed, and the fist left his hair, leaving him to slip helplessly back into the water. Rafe struggled a bit, then relaxed, trying to float on the surface, only to have his body turn face-down. He panicked, pulling harder at the cords and shouting into the water, listening distantly to the echo of his own voice. His heart pounded against his ribs, and he opened his mouth again, ready to inhale the water. A hand again dug into his hair, pulling his face out of the water. Rafe gasped for air loudly, feeling Jim's body climb into the tub with him. He shuddered as strong hands turned him back over onto his back, and a hot, hard cock pressed into his chest. 

"You will suck me off, slut." Jim commanded, one hand gripping the back of Rafe's neck as his other guided his own cock to his captive's mouth. Rafe's lips parted obediantly, his breath still ragged and fast. The head of Jim's erection forced it's way into the cavern of Rafe's mouth, then even further, until it was choking him. His gag reflex was weak after so many blow jobs, and Jim let his cock slip deep into Rafe's throat. With Jim straddling his chest, and his wrists and feet effectively bound, Rafe was helpless to fight off the choking intrusion. He felt his head spin and his insides twist into a knot as his airways were blocked. He swallowed as rapidly as he could, focusing on pleasuring Jim with his tongue. 

"Oh, that's it baby. Suck me." Jim groaned. He gripped Rafe's neck harder, grinning as the throat muscles clenched and a vibration of Rafe's attempt at a moan sent tremors of pleasure up into his cock. Without warning, he pulled his cock out and let Rafe take a few long, deep breaths. He ripped the sleep-mask off of Rafe's drenched head and watched his captive blink blearily, a twinge of panic still hiding in the grey depths. Jim grinned ferally and pushed his cock back in, chuckling at the eyes widening in shock. 

"Keep those eyes open, beautiful," Jim ordered softly, fucking Rafe's mouth deeper and deeper until his balls were pressed into the younger man's chin. Slowly, Jim slid and moved until Rafe's face was submerged under the clear surface of water, Jim's erection still buried deep in his throat. The grey-blue eyes radiated fear and grew unfocused from the water assulting them. Even when the lashes began fluttering from the lack of oxygen, Rafe faithfully kept his eyes open. Jim felt a surge of pleasure when the hard shaft of his captive pressed into his back. Fucking Rafe's mouth slowly, Jim reached back and stroked the cock behind him, grinning down at the nearly purple face when he felt it twitch in his fist. 

"Oh yeeeeaaah, you're loving this." Jim whispered in the near silence, his hearing attuned to Rafe's fluttering heart beat. He almost became too mesmerized by the golden-brown strands of hair floating in a halo around the younger man's head under the water. He pushed his fingers into it, reveling in the softness. Rafe jerked and struggled hard for a brief moment, his eyes nearly losing his mental battle to remain open. The sight of the blind panic on Rafe's face sent Jim over the edge, and he thrust hard once more, shooting his come deep into Rafe's throat, his loud cry echoing through the room. He pulled out of the slack mouth but held onto the hair, keeping Rafe securely underwater. Jim watched the angelic face twist in expressions of horror and trust and agony as Rafe faught not to inhale the water. Jim heard the heartbeat race and flutter, and watched as Rafe at last gave into the instinct and sucked in a mouthful of cold water, choking and gasping the cold liquid into his lungs. The expressive eyes closed tightly for a brief moment, the struggles ceasing. Rafe opened his eyes again and met Jim's just as his body went limp and he lost the battle for consciousness. 

Jim yanked Rafe's head up above the surface, then picked the limp, wet body up in his arms and lay it carefully on the soft bathroom rug, moving with a sudden swift concentration. He reached for the straight razor on the sink and carefully but quickly sliced through the cords binding Rafe's wrists, which were now deathly pale, fingertips white-blue. He pulled the wrists apart slowly, laying Rafe on his back with his arms at his sides. Sentinel hearing detected a faint hearbeat, fluttering rapidly. Jim immediately began pumping hard on Rafe's chest with his palms, forcing the mouthfulls of water out of his lungs. After several seconds, Rafe coughed up a stream of water and began breathing shallowly. Jim listened to the wet ragged breaths and pumped a few more times, forcing Rafe to cough up another mouthful. He was tilting the younger man's head back to open up his airway more when the smoky glazed eyes cracked open. 

"Hey, baby. It's okay now, just relax. I'm taking care of you," Jim assured in a calming voice. Helping Rafe sit up, he reached for the two fluffy towels on the toilet lid and wrapped one around Rafe's shoulders, picking him up in one slow movement. Carrying him with the second towel into the bedroom, he rest his lover on the bed gently, toweling him off with care before covering him with the layers of blankets. Rafe was sluggish and barely awake, his breath still ragged and wet. He coughed weakly and smiled a bit at his caregiver. 
    
    
            "Thanks... Jim," he whispered hoarsely.
            "It's okay, Brian. Rest, now." Jim caressed Rafe's cheek until the weary eyes closed and the breathing evened out 
    

in sleep, then he left quietly to clean up the evidence of their recent session. Jim sighed deeply as he drained the tub and picked up the slashed cords, letting the knot of dread dissipate again as the water swirled down the drain. 

The End 

* * *

End Bathtub Drabble by Rafes Panda: rafes_panda@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
